


All men must serve

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #SantaJaq2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: For #SantaJaq2019
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 366





	All men must serve

“I wont do it!”  
“Come on, it’s a tradition. All Stark men must perform it, at least once.”  
“I’m not technically a Stark.”  
“Don’t be silly, lovely husband, you married into the Stark family. My father, my brothers, my uncle and my grandfather never missed a year, it’s recorded in the family book in Winterfell hall.”  
“A dark tall chimney full of ashes. Maybe a wasp nest. I’m allergic to wasps.”  
“It has been cleaned late in September, Sansa confirmed me. Do you need to see the invoice of the chimney sweeper? And it is large enough.”  
“I don’t like to be confined in a narrow space!”  
“Are you claustrophobic, Jaqen H’ghar?”  
“A little. Surely someone else can do it. Your brother?”  
“Bran? Be realistic, his legs are still recovering after he fall from the tractor and broke both.”  
“Sandor? He’s strong.”  
“The chimney is large but not that large. My brother in law put on too much weight after his last performance.”  
“Cousin Jon? Slim and agile.”  
“He won’t be there in time. He’ll be at the airport to collect his family and since half the country is under a snow blizzard, flights are delayed. I hope Dany and the kids will like our cold.”  
“So there is no one else?”  
“Do you want to deprive the children of Winterfell of Father Christmas bringing gifts from the roof? And it’s Sanya’s first authentic Christmas at home, she was so little last….”  
“Sanya will realise immediately it’s an ordinary father! Hers. She’s too clever.”  
“Of course, she’s my baby! Imagine her joy in explaining her cousins and other kids her dad is Father Christmas this year.”  
“You won, lovely girl, I’ll do it…for Sanya.”  
“I know you’d do everything for her. Now go change face and dress, I’ll lead you up to the attic. Nymeria, don’t try to eat Santa’s boots!”  
Jaqen looked at the red and white costume with the fake belly and a long white beard draped on the armchair, while his wife took from the wardrobe a huge bag full of gifts.  
Jaqen sighed.  
All men must serve. Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Real life and various WIP forced me to make this work shorter than I planned, but I could not miss the challenge....


End file.
